Fanfiction Wrestling Zone
by Alex The Owl
Summary: My own wrestling federation! We actually takes OCs! Come quick please!
1. Introduction

**My second try to make a wrestling federation on this site, guys! This one will be called Fanfiction Wrestling Zone or FWZ for short. If you wanna make your own wrestlers, here's the submission list;**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Appearance:**

**Wrestling style:**

**Special Moves:**

**Finishers:**

**Gimmick:**

**Face, Heel or Tweener:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite matches:**

**Also, don't hesitate to tell your friends about this page if they're interested, okay? See ya soon ;)**


	2. Program

**Here's the program of FWZ; the show will be called Super Slash and there will be three episodes before each PPV. Here are these ones:**

**January: Trap In Asylum (PPV which is ****specialized in matches inside cages)**

**February: The Power To The People (PPV where the people votes for the stipulations)**

**March: King Of The Mountain (The main event is a King Of The Ring)**

**April: Test Your Luck (PPV where each matches are determined by luck)**

**May: Night Of Hardcore (PPV with really hardcores matches)**

**June: Ultimate War (The main event is a battle royal like in WCW World War 3)**

**July: Way Of Legends (The most important PPV of the year like Wrestlemania)**

**August: Now Or Never (PPV with last chance Matches)**

**September: Break The Combinaison (PPV with Feast Or Fired Matches)**

**October: Ultimate Test (PPV with I Quit Matches)**

**November: Alliance (PPV with Tag Team Matches)**

**December: Last Stand (PPV with Last Man Standing Matches)**


	3. Januray week 1

***Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker Theme***

We're in a wrestling arena in Houston, Texas like the ones in TNA but larger with many fans with signs and a four-sided ring in the middle along with an announce table a little higher at the back of the arena.

The commentators were JF, a guy with punk blond hair, little bear on his chin, a white T-Shirt, blue pants and black shoes, and Pierre, a black guy with dark short hair, bear with a blue T-Shirt and grey pants with some running shoes.

JF: "Hello, everybody! And welcome to the first ever episode of FWZ Super Slash!"

Pierre: "There is thousands of fans in this arena, JF! I can't wait to see what will happen tonight!"

JF: "Me neither, Pierre! But for now, let's get back to the ring, where the boss, Harisson is currently, ready to make an announcement!"

* * *

><p>Back in the ring, Harisson, a 48 years old man with orange hair, black bear, and a buisness man suit, like McMahon's one, was standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone ready to make the first announcement for the FWZ.<p>

Harisson: "Good evening, everybody and welcome to the first ever episode of FWZ Super Slash!"

*The crowd cheers loud*

Harisson: "So, for the first announcement, due to some problems with the show, we will be able to make only three matches."

*The crowd cheers*

Harisson: "Next, for the next episode for next week, we will reveal all the titles that will be defended in this company."

*The crowd cheers again*

Harisson: "And finally, we will reveal you the actual roster of the FWZ RIGHT NOW!"

*The crowd cheers louder as they all turn toward the titantron where the roster was shown*

Males:

Alex Cage

kayden crush

Kyle Frost

Tristan Keys Saunders

Michael

Jase Jet Pierce

Jacob

Ryan Adams

JJ

Myamoto Kyoshi

Matthew Jacobs

Bosco

Ryan Keys

Divas:

Skylynn

Katina

Catalina

Ashlyn Marie

Renesa

* * *

><p>Harisson: "Now, without further delay, let's start the first match of this company!"<p>

The crowd cheers out loud as Harisson leave the stage back to the locker room, leaving the crowd to wait the participants for the first match.

***My last Breat by Evanescence***

The crowd cheers loud as Alex Cage arrives on the stage.

He is a 19-years old guy with brown hair falling on both sides of his head, a blue sleeveless sweater and shirts, white UFC bandages around his hands and black running shoes.

Announcer: "The following match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Montréal, Quebec, Canada, weighing 251 lb, "The Cop" Alex Cage!"

The crowd cheers loud as Alex walks toward the ring, slapping into some fan's hands on the way.

JF: "Here's our first participant of the night, Alex Cage!"

Pierre: "This kid must feel incredibly honored to participate to the first match of this federation!"

JF: "I'm sure he is!"

Alex arrived on the ring and retired his sweater before throwing it in the crowd as a fan catched it and went to a corner, waiting for his opponent.

***Rollin by Limp Bizkit***

The crowd cheered as Kayden Crush arrived on the stage.

He is a 25-years old guy with wavy brown hair, a little muscular, black leather trousers with red and black vest, a brown jacket, the initial Kj on his right shoulder and a snake tattoo on his left one.

Announcer: "And his opponent, from Polynesia, weighing 375 lb, Kayden Crush!"

The crowd cheered loud as Kayden made his way to the ring in a macho way.

Once in the ring, he retire his jacket and throw it in the crowd before doing the same with his vest and going on a top rope and making moves to the crowd who cheered louder.

Pierre: "Kayden Crush!"

JF: "I always wanted to see this guy live in action; looks like it's my Lucky day!"

Back in the ring, Kayden went off the top rope and turned his attention to Alex Cage and the two guys looked at each other with fighter's looks.

The referee asked Alex Cage if he was ready to which he nodded to say that he was. He the3n asked the same thing to Kayden Crush who nodded too.

With the two wrestlers ready, the referee called for the bell, starting the match.

JF: "FWZ's first match ever begins!"

Alex and Kayden turned around with their hands ready to attack for a few seconds.

Then, it they both charge and Grabbed the other's arms with their owns.

Pierre: "And they are struggling for control!"

Then, they broke up the struggling and Alex tried to send a roundhouse kick to Kayden who lowered down, avoiding the attack and grabbed Alex into a roll-up.

Referee: "1...2..KICKOUT!"

Alex kicked out and went back on his feet as did Kayden.

JF: "Wow! Kayden looked to end this match pretty quickly!"

Pierre: "I'm happy he didn't!"

Kayden then tried to do a clothesline to Alex, but this last one lowered down, avoiding the attack, and send a spinning kick into Kayden's stomach, making him bent down. Alex took the opportunity to send a drop kick to Kayden, sending him to the ground.

Pierre: "OH! Drop kick!"

Alex went for the pin.

Referee: "1...KICKOUT!"

JF: "And Kayden kickout."

Pierre: "I guess he will try something else."

Alex took Kayden and brought him into the ring's corner. He begun sending him rapid kicks (like Daniel Bryan).The referee counted and Alex stopped before disqualification.

Suddenly, Kayden grabbed him with a irish whip, sending him into the opposite corner. He ran toward him, but Alex countered him by a knee to the face, stunning him. Alex went to the top and took Kayden's face Under his arm before jumping, making a tornado DDT.

Pierre: "TORNADO DDT!"

JF: "This time, it's over for sure!"

Alex went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Alex said "DAMN!" before taking Kayden's face while he was on his knee and sending some kicks on his face. He went for the pin.

Referee: "1...KICKOUT!"

Pierre: "Another kickout!"

JF: "Cage must think: "He is strong!"."

He said in joke.

Pierre: "I would. *laugh*"

Then, Alex took Kayden back on his feet and putted into the ropes. He gave him some slaps to the face before running to the other ropes to take momentum and attack Kayden in the ropes. However, Kayden lowered the ropes, resulting in Alex falling out of the ring.

Kayden ran to the other ropes to take momentum before jumping between the ropes, making a suicidal drive which smashed Alex against the banner.

Pierre: "SUICIDAL DRIVE!"

JF: "Alex Cage hit the banner!"

After the move, Kayden slapped in some fan's hands which resulted in them cheering for him. He took Alex back in the ring and went to the top corner. Once Alex was back on his feet, Kayden jumped, making a diving clothesline.

JF: "Darn!"

Pierre: "Cage surely didn't saw that one coming!"

Kayden went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

JF: "But Cage still hold on!"

Kayden took Alex back on his feet, but this last quickly grabbed his legs with his hands, making him fall on his back, before jumping with both of his legs falling on his stomach (like Jeff Hardy).

JF: "Ouch! This must hurt!"

Then, Alex went to the top corner and looked at the crowd with a devicious smile for a second before jumping and crashing on Kayden with a frog splash.

Pierre: "And Cage hit the frog splash! That must be it!"

Alex goes for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Pierre: "Still not enough..."

Alex went to the top corner again, this time going for a diving moonsault. He jumped backward for the diving moonsault, but Kayden lifted his two legs, making Alex landing on them and holding his ribs in pain. Following this, Kayden went for a spinning punch which stunned Alex followed by a side walk slam.

JF: "Shit! Two signature moves!"

Pierre: "This time, Cage must be over; that's sure!"

Kayden went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Kayden looked with a shocked look at the referee.

Pierre: "NO! CAGE STILL HANG ON!"

Feeling the anger, Kayden went to a corner as Alex was slowly getting back on his feet, ready for his next move. Once Alex was back on his feet and turned around, Kayden charged ready to send another spinning punch. Alex avoided it and grabbed Kayden's arm before twisting it and making a leg lariat.

Pierre: "ARM TWIST LEG LARIAT!"

JF: "Another signature move!"

Alex went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Alex didn't wasted time and went back on the top corner, waiting for Kayden to get back on his feet. Once he was and turned toward him, Alex jumped and made a missile dropkick, knocking Kayden to the ground. He went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Not wanting to lose another second, Alex quickly took Kayden back up and putted him into a DDT position, ready to make his finisher; the SWAT neckbreaker. However, Kayden broke free and countered with a russian leg drop.

JF and Pierre: "Missed..."

While Alex was on the floor, Kayden putted him into a camel clutch.

JF: "Submission move! Is he gonna tap out?"

However, Alex managed to get the ropes after 40 seconds, forcing the rope break. Kayden let go of him and brought him in the ring's center. After, he climbed to the top corner under the crowd's cheering. He jumped and made a diving elbow drop which touched Alex directly to the chest.

Kayden was going for the pin, but the crowd was cheering "ONE MORE TIME!" Kayden obeyed and went to the top corner again. He jumped and delivered another diving elbow drop to Alex.

Crowd: "ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!"

Kayden chuckled and climbed the top once again. Suddenly, as he was about to jump, Alex went back on his feet and ran to Kayden before making him a top corner hurricanrana, sending both of them to the ground.

Pierre: "WOAH!"

JF: "Did you saw this?! Top corner hurricanrana!"

The crowd was also cheering loud while the two wrestlers were laying on the ring completely tired.

The referee started to count. Luckily, the two men managed to get back on their feet at 5. Suddenly, they both quickly took momentum with the ropes and made a double clothesline, knocking both of them on the ground again.

JF: "Knocked out again!"

Pierre: "This will never end!"

Alex and Kayden were both trying to get back on their feet as the referee was counting. Finally, they both managed to stand weakly on their feet at 9.

Pierre: "Geez! That was close!"

Kayden begun exchanging punches with Alex while this last one was sending kicks on his ribs. They went slowly, then faster, and faster, and fatser, regaining their momentum. Alex tried to send a roundhouse kick to Kayden, but this last one dodged and grabbed him by the throat before lifting him and making a Chokeslam.

JF and Pierre: "CHOKESLAM!"

Kayden went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...3!"

The referee called for the bell.

***Rollin by Limp Bizkit***

Announcer: "Here's your winner; Kayden Crush!"

The crowd cheered as Kayden went back on his feet and celebrating.

JF: "Kayden wins! Kayden wins the first ever match of the FWZ!"

Pierre: "He must feel really proud of him!"

The interviewer came to the ring with a microphone to interview Kayden.

Interviewer: "Congratulations for winning the first ever match of the FWZ, Kayden! How does it feels?"

Kayden: "It feels great, dude! But believe me, FWZ fans; that match was only a pre-taste of what Kayden Crush will make into this buisness!"

He said with leaving the ring to the backstage under the crowd's cheering. The interviewer turned to Alex Cage who justly went back on his feet.

Interviewer: "Alex Cage, you haven't won, but you did made hell of a match! How do you feel?"

Alex: "Well, I'm pretty disapointed to haveing lost, but proud that I've made a good match that entertained those people in this arena! Because that's Justice 4 All!"

The crowd was cheering as Alex cage also left the ring for the backstage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the backstage, Skylyn, a 23 years old woman with Long wavy dark red hair , carmel skin , big blue eyes &amp; a very curvy body, talling 5'8, was talking with her friend, Katina.<p>

This last one was a 19 years old woman with Long wavy thick black hair , light brown eyes , tanned skin & a curvy body but muscular at the same time she's kinda short 5'4.

The interviewer arrived to interview them.

Interviewer: "Excuse-me, Anti-Vixxens (That's their tag team name), can I ask you some quetions?"

Skylyn: "Sure."

Interviewer: "Okay, you, Skylyn are gonna make the first ever Divas match in this company. How does it feels?"

Skylyn: "Well, Mister, I'm pretty sure that the crowd will give me credits for this honnor...But honestly, I don't care about what those So-called-fans thinks about me; they can well say what they want, but they'll never be as good as Skylyn and Katina."

She says with leaving the place with Katina, leaving the Interviewer perplex.

* * *

><p><strong>*Something Bad by Miranda Lambert &amp; Carrie Underwood*<strong>

The crowd cheers as Ashlyn Marie, a 23 years old woman with long black hair, ocean blue eyes, sun kissed tan skin, arrived on the stage.

Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Moscow, Russia, weighing 256 lb, Ashlyn Marie!"

She walked toward the ring as the crowd was cheering for her.

JF: "Ashlyn Marie! She likes being called "Ash" by the others."

Pierre: "Yeah and she is Russian-American despite being from Russia."

JF: "The Great Russian Beauty is maybe beautiful, but have a brawler personnality, so I would prefer not stay too close to her."

She arrived in the ring and made some moves to impress the crowd.

***Power by Cassie Steele***

Skylyn arrives on the stage accompanied by Katina as the crowd was booing her.

Announcer: "Her opponent, accompanied by Katina, from Miami, Florida, weighing 232 lb, "The Bombsheel" Skylyn!"

She was making her way to the ring while being booed and acting like if people loved her.

JF: "And The Bombsheel is here! Earlier, she had an interview where she stated that she doesn't care about the fan's opinion about her."

Pierre: "Ooooohh! Cold and not afraid of speaking her mind! I love those kinds of girls!"

JF looked at him with a weird look.

JF: "You scare me."

Skylyn arrived into the ring while Katina stayed outside.

After showing-off under the crowd's booing, Skylyn turned her attention to Ashlyn as her music stopped.

After asking if the girls were ready, to which they both answered yes, the referee called for the bell and the match started.

Ash didn't wasted time and immediately grabbed Skylyn and putted her into a corner before sending her two chops (like Ric Flair) before being stopped be the referee.

Skylyn suddenly charged with a clothesline knocking Ash to the ground. She made some move to show-off as the crowd booed her. Suddenly, Ash went back on her feet behind her and was ready to attack.

Once Skylyn turned back, Ash has send a powerful punch in her face, knocking her to the ground. She immediately rolled out of the ring as Katina rushed to her and asking if she was okay.

JF: "Shit! Did you see that punch?!"

Pierre: "That's why you must never turn your back on your opponent during a match."

Then, Skylyn went back into the ring and tried a clothesline, but Ash dodged and replied with a went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Suddenly, Katina jumped on the apron which caused Ash to ran to her and made her get off there.

Of course, Skylyn took the opportunity to send a drop kick to Ash after she turned.

Pierre: "Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

JF: "Those girls doesn't play fair."

While Ash was on her knee, Skylyn ran to the ropes and made a high knee to her.

JF: "High knee! Her signature move!"

She went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Skylyn chuckled before taking Ash back on her feet, making a irish whip followed by a shoulder block and going for the pin.

Referee: "1...KICKOUT!"

JF: "That wasn't enough for the Russian Beauty."

Then, Skylyn took Ash back on her feet and putted her into a corner before going to the opposite one and charging for a corner splash. However, Ash quickly moved out of the way, resulting in Skylyn crashing into the corner. After Skylyn turned around, Ash took her into a spinebuster.

Pierre: "Spinebuster! A powerful move used by many wrestling legends!"

Following this, Ash went to a top corner waiting for Skylyn to get back on her feet. Once she was on her feet, Ash jumped on her, making a Forever and Always (diving crossbody).

JF: "Forever and always! Her signature move!"

She went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Pierre: "Another nearfall."

Ash quickly putted Skylyn back on her feet and took her under her arm, ready for her finisher; the sweet dreams (twist of fate from Jeff Hardy).

However, Katina jumped back on the apron to distract again. This time, Ash managed to punch her and making her fall to the outside. Suddenly, Skylyn caught her in the back with a roll-up.

Referee: "1...2...3!"

The referee called for the bell as Skylyn quickly ran away from the ring with Katina while Ash was looking at them in shock.

***Power by Cassie Steele***

Announcer: "Here's your winner, Skylyn!"

Pierre: "That's not fair; Katina interfered for Skylyn to make her win!"

JF: "I don't like this neither, but wrestling is wrestling."

Ash continues watching the Anti-Vixxens walking back toward the backstage.

***Commercial break***

We see Ashlyn Marie walking in the backstage all angry until she ran across the Interviewer.

Interviewer: "Ashlyn, how do you feel after this lost against Skylyn?"

Ashlyn Marie: "I'm gonna tell you this; that crazy ***** of Skylyn cheated! I lost because of this crazy Katina! But remember this; I'm not done yet with those Anti-Vixxens! Я надеру задницу скоро!"

She walked away in anger.

Interviewer: "What did she said?"

Cameraman: "Dunno; I don't speak Russian."

* * *

><p>Back in the ring, the announcer was in the middle of the ring with a microphone.<p>

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest will be scheduled for one fall and will be the main event of the night!"

The crowd cheers.

***Pain by Three Day Grace***

Jacob, a 27 years old man with a Yellow Hockey mask that has blood writing saying "Please Stop Me", Charcoal colored combat sweater, Black cargo pants, black combat boots, slicked back brown hair, and cold dead eyes, arrives on the stage, receiving mix sounds from the crowd.

Announcer: "The first participant, from Germany, weighing 290 lb, The Mad King, Jacob!"

JF: "Well, it's rare to see a Italian-German wrestler in Texas."

He said as Jacob was making his way to the ring.

Once in the ring he let out some rage scream before putting his mask on a pole and waiting for his opponent to show up.

***Retaliation by Dean Ambrose***

JJ, a 21 years old man with a bald fade haircut, black tights, black knee pads, black elbow pads and black gloves, arrived on the stage with a mix reaction from the crowd.

Announcer: "From New York, weighing 224 lb, The Degenerate JJ!"

He made his way toward the ring with a degenerated air.

JF: "JJ, the degenerated!"

Pierre: "This guy creeps me out!"

JJ arrived in the ring and looked at Jacob in a psychotic way.

Pierre: "This is going to be hell of a main event with those two pyschotic men!"

After asking if the two men were ready, the referee called for the bell and started the match.

The two men looked at each other in silence for a few seconds. Suddenly, they both charged at each other and quickly exchanged punches with each other.

It ended with Jacob putting JJ into a corner and making the ram to his guts. After 3 shots, the referee forced him to let him go. JJ quickly took the opportunity to jump on him and punching him repedeatly to the face. After 12 shots, he let go of him and went back on his feet just like Jacob.

JF: "Geez! That was a big beginning!"

Pierre: "Those two guys are very agressive!"

Jacob charged JJ and made him a STO before quickly going for the pin.

Referee: "1...KICKOUT!"

Then, Jacob ran to the ropes and made a senton, making JJ holding his guts in pain.

JF: "Ouch! Senton!"

Pierre: "That must hurt!"

He went for the pin again.

Referee: "1...KICKOUT!"

Pierre: "That wasn't enough."

Enraged, Jacob went for another senton, but JJ rolled out of the way, making him land on the ground. Afterward, JJ putted Jacob on his knees and made him a DDT into this position.

JF: "Ouch! DDT!"

He went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Pierre: "He have to try something else!"

Indeed, JJ putted Jacob into a corner and went to the opposite one. He charged Jacob for a corner splash, hitting him directly.

JF: "Corner splash! I hope Sting is watching!"

JJ quickly went back to the corner and charged for a second corner splash.

JF: "Another one!"

The crowd was about to explode under the excitement.

Then, JJ went to the corner once more for a third corner splash. However, Jacob blocked him with his arm and slammed him hardly to the ground (like Samoa Joe).

Pierre: "He countered with a slam!"

Jacob took JJ back up and lifted him with a body slam.

Pierre: "Body slam! That must be it!"

He went for the pin.

Referee: "1...KICKOUT!"

Jacob was smiling at JJ's resistance.

Suddenly, he took his head with his hands and bite his forehead with his teeth, making JJ screaming in pain.

Pierre: "Oh my god! He's bitting him!"

JF: "He's putting his teeth deeply into his forehead! That's sadistic!"

The referee forced Jacob to break the hold has JJ was now bleeding from the head.

JF: "He's busted open!"

Pierre: "The blood is flowing out of his head to his face and his chest!"

Jacob turned to the crowd with a evil smile as he licked the blood in his teeth. He walked back to JJ who, out of nowhere, caught him into a spinebuster. He then looked angrily at the crowd with blood all over his face.

JF: "This guy truly looks like a demon!"

Pierre: "I agree!"

He went to a top corner with an angry look before jumping on Jacob with a diving knee drop.

JF: "Diving knee drop! His signature move!"

He went for the pin.

Referee: "1...2...KICKOUT!"

Pierre: "Not enough! What a hardcore fight we have here tonight!"

JJ took Jacob's head under his arm and punched him repeaditely with his fist. Once he stopped, Jacob was bleeding from the forehead too.

JF: "Jesus! This is a gore match!"

Suddenly, Jacob lifted JJ and made a back suplex, knocking both of them on the ground.

JF: "Wow! And the Mad King doesn't seems to like bleeding neither!"

Pierre: "I wouldn't."

The two managed to get back on their feet as the referee was at 7. Jacob was gonna attack JJ who suddenly putted him into a Crippler Crossface.

Pierre: "Submission move! Crippler Crossface!"

JF: "Jacob must tap out; he can't resist this!"

However, Jacob made it to the ropes after 50 seconds into the Crossface, forcing JJ to let him go. After letting go of Jacob, J took some distance and waited for him to get back on his feet. Once he was, JJ charged Jacob and made a powerful clothesline, sending him outside the ring.

JF: "Outside the ring!"

Then, JJ went outside the ring too. Suddenly, Jacob grabbed a chair from under the ring and smashed JJ straight into the face with it.

The referee immediately called for the bell.

Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, JJ!"

However, Jacob didn't care and simply took a microphone before going in the ring.

Jacob: "Please stop me!"

He said with a smile.

JF: "Shit! What does he means by "Please stop me"?"

Pierre: "I dunno, but we have to stop here for tonight! We'll see more next week at FWZ Super Slash!"

***The screen fades to black as the first episode end***

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for the first episode, guys! Leave me your opinions about the matches by giving them a note from 1 to 10. Also, I hope you will leave me a lot of reviews cause I took a lot of time to make this episode =)<strong>


End file.
